1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil funnels and more particularly pertains to a new oil funnel assembly for providing a user with a more efficient and quicker way to change oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil funnels is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil funnels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,095; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,704; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,203; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,655; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,426; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 391,274.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oil funnel assembly. The inventive device includes a funnel that includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion includes a distribution opening that is designed for inserting into an oil receiving port of an engine. A plurality of dividers are coupled to the upper portion of the funnel. The dividers are positioned to form a grid that includes a plurality of spaces. Each of the spaces is designed for receiving and holding an inverted oil container such that oil in the inverted oil container drains into the funnel and out of the distribution opening.
In these respects, the oil funnel assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user with a more efficient and quicker way to change oil.